Seven
This story's theme is Albino Sunburned Girl by Ween. WARNING: Although there is already a disclaimer at the top of this page, it should be noted that this story contains particularly graphic imagery, even when compared to other stories in the collection. This story is not intended for immature audiences and reader discretion should be practiced. ---- Her name was Kushami, and she was being passed around a group of boys she did not know as if she were the collection plate at a large church. The third boy she reached was the ugliest of them all. He had piercings protruding from his nose and a gauge in each ear. He shoved his cock inside her wet pink mass and began thrusting. Kushami smoked a cigarette as he exited and entered her and exhaled the smoke gratuitously. The boy was far from gentle, and she bit down on her cigarette as he fucked her, squeezing her eyes shut and hoping that good feelings would follow the pain. She knew full well that ecstasy was in no way guaranteed – the men she fucked lacked form. They would thrust in and out of her like beasts for a few minutes and then they would finish, without Kushami ever experiencing anything bordering on orgasm. As the boy reamed her, she pulled out her cell phone and checked the time. Her father, a chef at a local restaurant, had demanded that she be home by the end of the hour. This would be the last boy that could spend time with her before she had to leave. She wondered what her father was doing. Kushami was a twin, and her sister, Launch, had always been her dad’s favorite. It stood to reason, too – Launch had always been the sweet one and she had never diverged from her father’s orders. Kushami hated it, how her dad would exclusively spoil her sister with little treats and attention. They would disappear for hours at a time on occasion, and Kushami could not even make herself think about what they were doing. The guy pulled his manhood out of Kushami’s hole and spewed his seed all over her left thigh. She wiped it off with a bed sheet. The boy stood up with a revolting grin on his face and gazed up and down across Kushami. “See you around, babe,” he said, pulling up his pants. “Yeah, seeya,” Kushami replied, standing up and dressing herself. She checked her phone. Her dad was bothering her again, pleading with her to come home. She shoved it into her pocket and began making her way home. ---- Launch was sitting at home, waiting for her dad to come back inside with the vanilla ice cream. She briefly wondered where Kushami was, but decided that it was really of no importance. Her sister always came home eventually, in spite of the countless hours she spent away from the house. Her sister had become more and more rebellious in recent years, as she had become increasingly prone to angry outbursts and had even threatened violence on several occasions. Launch heard the garage door open and saw her father come in with the ice cream. “Come over here, Launch,” her dad said, gesturing her over to the couch. He set the two bowls of ice cream down on the living room table. Launch grabbed two spoons and walked to the living room, cautiously sitting down next to her dad. She placed one spoon in each bowl and ate a few spoonfuls of ice cream. It was quite tasty, as her dad had made it himself. “How’s your day been?” he said to her, eating some ice cream himself. “It was okay. I’ve just been around the house for most of the day. School was fine too, I guess.” Her dad nodded. He smelt of a variety of spices from work, as he often did. He placed his hand on her leg, rubbing her thigh gently. “I’ve had such a long day. The restaurant was the busiest it’s been in months, and it was real stressful.” He spoke softly, as though he was afraid to shatter the silence that surrounded them. “Can you help me out with that, sweetie?” Launched turned her head and looked at her dad. She set the bowl of ice cream down and he grabbed her hand sternly and tightly. He guided her hand over to his pants and placed it on his crotch. She took the zipper on his pants and pulled it down, careful not to catch it on any fabric. She reached inside his pants and found his manhood, pulling it out of the hole in his pants. She stroked his manhood for about a minute, waiting for it to firm up and grow larger. Once it had done so, she began gliding her hand up and down his shaft, grasping tightly on the loose skin that surrounded his erection. She was at first slow with her pumps but gradually increased the intensity of her movements, just the way that he liked it. It took several minutes, but soon he finished and the volcano erupted. “Thanks, honey,” he said, putting his penis away. Launch did not respond – instead, she picked her bowl of ice cream back up and began to eat some more of it. He followed suit and ate some more of the ice cream. Before too long, both of them had finished their bowls and they placed them back on the table. It was a nice treat for Launch, for she truly did love her ice cream. Kushami returned home a while after the two had finished eating, letting herself in through the front door. By this time, Launch had gone up to bed and was fast asleep. Their father was sitting in the living room and watching an episode of a television show. “I’m gonna get some ice cream,” she told her father in lieu of saying hello. “Do you need to eat that much?” he said back to her. She snarled at him and resolved even more strongly to get some ice cream. She let herself into the garage and retrieved some of the vanilla ice cream her father had made a few days earlier. In spite of herself, the ice cream truly was delicious – she would have eaten all of it if given the chance. She made a bowl of it with a nearby scooper and went back into the house, grabbing a spoon. She headed up the stairs and into her room. She sat down on her bed and began to indulge herself. She inhaled scoop after scoop of the ice cream. It took little time before her mind began to wander. Kushami thought about how she wanted to leave the household, to get away from her father and her sister. They could be alone together all they wanted if she did that, and it wouldn’t even be that hard. That was the truth that Kushami struggled to evade – that her own family never wanted her at the house. It was omnipresent and inescapable. She was an outcast in her own family. And yet, she would have it no other way. Her sister was boring and unwilling to challenge the status quo, instead content to remain a slave to conventions. The way she bent every which way at the will of her father was revolting to Kushami. Her father was even worse. He was a pig, the type of man who would gladly subjugate the entire female population if he were able to. He was a chauvinistic man and it disgusted Kushami. Even worse was the way he treated his own daughters. Kushami had noticed the way that her father had been looking at her sister ever since their mother had left. It was no secret, how he stared at her when she walked around the house. Kushami could leave for entire afternoons and it made no difference to him, so long as sweet little Launch stayed around to satiate him. Kushami despised it, how he gave her all the attention. She wondered why he had never chosen her to displace his affection upon. Perhaps she was just the uglier of the two. This thought made Kushami angry with herself. She took the bowl to the bathroom and began pouring the ice cream down the sink. She then grabbed her toothbrush and shoved it down her mouth, triggering her own gag reflex. She threw up profusely and released the extraneous calories from her system. She then made herself throw up again, watching the vomit wash down the sink. She felt better and then she returned to her room. ---- The next day, Launch and her father were watching the one remaining tape they had of their mother. It was when she had given birth to Launch and Kushami. When Launch’s father was feeling wistful, he liked to watch the tape, purely because it reminded him of what once was. Today was the first time that Launch had chosen to watch it. It was quite the lengthy clip, but he had insisted that she watch it with him. He began to rub her thigh again. He had only recently returned from work and there were still particles of pepper remaining on his fingers. He was being unusually aggressive with his hands today. He felt around her pussy and rubbed her up and down both of her legs and up his chest. He often got like this when watching this clip of his former wife, and having Launch around was in no way a detractor. Before long, he had begun to grope her chest. Launch wanted it to end, for she truly did not like it when he did things like this to her. She wished that he would sometimes do it to Kushami instead of her, but for some reason he only paid attention to Launch. She had blue hair like her mother, and Kushami’s hair was blonde like her father. Otherwise, the two were identical. Soon, his hands found their way to Launch’s face. The pepper particles floated up her nostrils and she repressed the urge to sneeze. He forced her face onto his and bit down on her lips, sliding his tongue in and out of her mouth like a horny teenager. He groped her while doing so, squeezing her breasts and grasping at her thighs. After a moment, he released her from his lips and used his hands to guide her head toward his groin. She resisted at first, for she hated having to taste it, but soon released that resistance was futile and it would be easier to just practice submission. She opened her eyes momentarily and glanced at the tape. It was at the point where the doctor was measuring the newborn, checking her for height and weight. Launch stopped. There was only one blue-haired infant on the screen. She looked intently at her dad. “Dad, where’s Kushami?” Her dad appeared confused. “Who?” Endnotes *This story is exactly 1,777 words long. *This story takes place long before the events of Dragon Ball. *This is the only story in the collection where the title of the story has nothing to do with the content of the story, aside from the word count. *This is the only story in the collection to feature a female protagonist. Category:Fan Fiction